


Suspended (fanart)

by chargetransfer



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gym Sex, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: There are many uses for Matt's upper body strength.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Werelibrarian's](http://werelibrarian.tumblr.com/) story, [Reach Up, Grab the Chain.](http://werelibrarian.tumblr.com/post/157996603626/reach-up-grab-the-chain-written-for)
> 
> "Reach Up, Grab the Chain" was written as part of Werelibrarian's Fic for a Cause. I had requested a story from one of the DD Prompt Recs: Foggy watching Matt at the gym. This story made me so happy. :3 Many thanks to Werelibrarian for the story!
> 
> Matt has (some) clothes on in the scene as written; however, I like naked chests. Artistic license was used. *cough*

> _“Reach up,” Foggy ordered softly, “grab the chain.”_
> 
> _Unhesitatingly, Matt lifted his arms and tangled his hands in the chains that suspended the heavy bag off the ground. Foggy slid his hand under Matt’s shirt, where his stomach was taut and slippery with sweat, rising and falling as he breathed._
> 
> _[...]_
> 
> _Foggy gripped the back of Matt’s knee and hefted it onto his shoulder. “Pull up,” he ordered, and growled approvingly at the way the muscles of Matt’s arms bunched as he lifted his other leg onto Foggy’s shoulder._
> 
> _-_ "Reach Up, Grab the Chain,"  Werelibrarian

 

 

Here are the inks without background or borders:

 

 

* * *

 

In-Progress:

Dimensions ~9 x 12in. Koh-I-Noor Rapidograph technical pens, 6x0, 4x0, 3x0, 00, and 0. Acurit technical pen, 005. Denril drafting film.


End file.
